Vehicles generally include shock absorbers that are used in conjunction with suspension systems to absorb unwanted vibrations which occur while driving the vehicle. In order to absorb the vibrations, shock absorbers are generally connected between a body of the vehicle and the suspension system. Over a period of time, shock absorbers can lose their effectiveness, thereby impacting their damping characteristics. For example, when a damping force of the shock absorber reduces, a motion of the vehicle changes towards an undamped or vibratory motion. This undamped motion may cause damage to the suspension system, tires, and may also cause discomfort to a person seated in the vehicle.
When shock absorbers wear out or operate in a defective manner, it is advisable to either replace them with a new shock absorber or service them for improved vehicle performance. However, it is also vital to know when the shock absorber has developed a fault severe enough so that an intervention from service or maintenance personnel is required for repair and/or replacement accordingly.
Given description covers one or more above mentioned problems and discloses a system to solve the problems.